This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The evaluation for RMATRIX is conducted by professional, independent evaluators from the Office for Evaluation and Needs Assessment Services (OENAS) in the Social Science Research Institute (SSRI). Although SSRI is a research unit within the University of Hawaii, it is well-positioned to conduct an independent evaluation, since it has no official ties to the RMATRIX leadership, the units engaged in biomedical research at the University, nor with the partner institutions involved in this grant. The evaluation report will assess how the Evaluation Key Function is meeting its Specific Aims and report on progress being made by the other key functions on their Specific Aims. The report ends by considering overarching evaluation questions that will be considered in future evaluation reports.